Instantiation of solutions is associated with challenges and unique circumstances presented by individual customers. A number of preparative tasks are sometimes performed for prototyping a solution, which in some aspects can be similar to those of a hosting service provider. For example, a secure infrastructure lab environment is sometimes set up, which can consist of a network, servers and access gateways. Operating system and applications are provided, and storage and backup areas furnished. System events must be handled and may be monitored, and the lifecycle of the lab must be managed. For example, at the end of the lifecycle it may be necessary to archive or transfer contents to a customer.